


hangover

by enaid



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaid/pseuds/enaid
Summary: uber short jeff x ben one shot because i need to be in hell





	hangover

I wake up to a throbbing pain in my head. Damn, how much did I drink last night? I squint in the sunlight coming from my window, groaning and pushing some messy black hair out of my face as I sit up. Suddenly I feel movement in the bed and look to see that someone else is fast asleep next to me. "What. the. Fuck?!" I yell, looking at the blond boy as he shifts and slowly opens his eyes, looking around for a second before looking up at me.

"Hey~" He says, smiling.

"Ben, why the fuck are you in my bed?!"

"Well, good morning to you too." Ben sits up and yawns, stretching and completely ignoring my question. I look around my room. Both mine and Ben's clothes are strewn across the floor. Noticing that I'm wearing nothing but boxers, I get up, picking up my black skinny jeans and putting them on. I then look around for my t-shirt, only to look back to Ben and see him wearing it.

"Ugh..." I sit back down on my bed. "What the hell happened last night?"

Ben laughs. "Something I wish I could remember~"

"Fuck you." I snap at him.

"Well, that's probably what happened, yeah.."

I growl at that comment, blushing bright red. Ben laughs again, crawling over and sitting on my lap with his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Get the fuck off me."

"Come now, Jeffy~ there's no need to be like that..." he smirks, leaning in so that our faces are inches apart. I stare into his red pupils, not really registering anything else for a moment. But I'm soon snapped out of it when he closes his eyes and slowly moves even closer to me, his lips meeting mine softly.

I jump back on the bed, pushing Ben off of me. "Dude!" I almost yell at him.

"What?" he asks, as if he has no clue what he did.

I lay down with a groan, bringing my hand to my head. I still have an awful headache, and this situation isn't helping much. "Ben," I sigh, wishing i could just rest and get through this hangover instead of dealing with this. "You're my best friend, you know I don't care what your, uh.. 'Preferences' are... but, I'm not..." I pause, trying to think of how to put it without outright saying the word. "... like that." I glance up at my friend, hoping that what I just said wasn't offencive. It probably wasn't though, because he just giggles at me.

"Tell me something," he crawls closer to me. "How many 'not like that' guys get pissed and screw their best friend?"

I don't answer the question. I just groan, frustrated that he won't just leave so we can pretend like this never happened.

Ben lays down next to me, draping an arm around my shoulder and cuddling in close. "Now hush," he mutters, closing his eyes. "I have a hangover...."

I sigh, but give in and don't bother moving away. I close my eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment. "I hate you..." I mumble softly before drifting back into sleep.


End file.
